Androgenetic alopecia (AGA), described as hair loss and balding, is the most common type of hair loss. AGA may be caused by an androgen-dependent process which causes miniaturization of hair follicles in the scalp. Scalp dihydrotestosterone (DHT) may be a hair loss promoter formed from testosterone. Men with AGA may exhibit lower levels of total testosterone, higher levels of unbound/free testosterone, and higher levels of total free androgens including DHT. Increased DHT levels may contribute to hair loss. Hair loss in men may be genetically predisposed and may cause a disturbance in the normal hair growth cycle, leading to thinning of the hair on the head and possible balding. Hair loss in women may be due to hormonal imbalances, anemia, menopause, a protein deficiency, or a chronic medical condition.